


Divinity

by Lidsworth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biblical References, ciel being a kid, cute Ciel, mentions of heaven and hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Ciel asks Sebastian why he chose to side with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered why angels in general chose to side with Lucifer, and Sebastian is no exception.

“Will that be all, my Lord?” Asked the spirit, who stood before Ciel's desk, the bars of a metal cart in his palms. Ciel looked up at his butler, from the warm mug that was pressed up gently against his soft lips. He could see the dark figure, even through the blanket of steam, that had risen from the boiling water.

 

“I have a question to ask you,” Ciel began suddenly, as he lowered the mug slowly, his harsh eyes locking on the older being, though averting slightly, as he thought of the question he was about to ask.

 

“Yes, young Master?” Responded the demon.

 

Ciel closed his large eyes and sighed. He began to knit his fingers in his lap, as the words that had been irritating his brain all day, slowly rolled off of his tongue.

 

“Sebastian, how old are you, exactly?” The question came out a lot faster than he'd planned, and consequently, sounded rather immature, and frankly, childish.

 

The demon smirked, “Why suddenly, are you so interested?”   
  
Ciel closed his eyes, his face glowing a light shade of red, “It's nothing, forget I asked.”

 

Rather then leave, the demon continued, though only for the sake of avoiding the question later on. “No, it's a very plausible thing to ask. What employer would not want to know the exact age of their servant? It's only polite that I tell you, though I must ask, my age of creation, or my days on earth?”

 

Ciel looked, bewildered at the response, though he pressed on, “I didn't know there was a difference...what about age of your creation?”

 

Sebastian smiled, “I'm as old as your perception of time, perhaps that will make it a little easier for you,” Sebastian responded quickly, as if he was trying to avoid where the conversation was going.

 

“Oh,” Ciel began, not fully wrapping his mind around the subject.

 

“If that's all, Younger Master, I need to-”

 

“Is it true that you were an angel?” Ciel supposed he had no reason to withhold his numerous questions, as his fascinating regarding Sebastian's divinity had suddenly lodged itself in the forefront of his mind.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes, though his wry smile still remained intact, “If you must know, then yes, I _was_ an angel.” 

 

Sebastian allowed Ciel to process this, and kept silent, for he knew the boy would be ready to ask another question. 

 

“Why did you side with the devil?” asked the boy, “Did heaven no longer provide for you what you needed?” 

There were certain times that Sebastian suppose that his Master actually sounded very innocent, and very childlike. For the most part, he treasured those tiny moment, as his curiosity for human children rivaled that of his Master's for the demonic. Though this moment Sebastian dreaded. In fact, any moment that Ciel felt the need to pry into his personal life, the butler dreaded. 

 

“It's...” the demon stopped, thinking carefully, “Difficult.” 

 

The demon sounded somewhat deflated, as Ciel could deduce from his tone. A small spell of silence befell them both, in which Ciel fumbled with his fingers. 

“How so?”   
  
“I'd rather not say,” Sebastian responded rather quickly, “If that's alright with you, my Lord.” 

 

His voice turned cold, suddenly, and Ciel could tell that the demon had altered the mood of the room, most likely as an attempt to prevent Ciel from ordering him to spill his guts. 

 

Though Ciel supposed forcing his butler to withdraw rather personal accounts of his life would warrant no sort of favors for him later on. True, the boy wanted to know as much as he could possible know about the demonic, especially if he was destined to live the remainder of eternity in Sebastian's stomach, but even he knew there was a time and a place to discuss rather...traumatizing, uncomfortable events. 

 

“That will be all then,” Ciel excused his servant, “I'll call for you when I need you.” 

 

Sebastian bowed with a smile, and left the room. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Despite Sebastian's character, I suppose that anything regarding his personal past would be rather uncomfortable, given that he can't neccasraily explain it to a young boy. I hope you enjoyed this bit, and I hope to write another part where both he and Ciel do discuss why he chose to leave Heaven. If you're not familiar with the story, there was a battle in Heaven, when a legion of angels sides with Lucifer. St. Micheal the Archangel pulverized him, and casts him to hell, followed by the rest of his minions. They became demons, a.ka, fallen angels. Sebastian is no exception.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a wonderful weekend, merry christmas, and God bless.


End file.
